


觋祭

by Naokogr



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naokogr/pseuds/Naokogr
Summary: 殷商背景天神土*巫祝卡
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, 带卡
Kudos: 4





	觋祭

舞华，亡雨。——《人》（2261）【1】

卡卡西作为最明艳迤逦的男巫，一直都是由他主导舞雩求雨，春秋祈年的仪式，无他，只因人们都相信，他的美貌一定会让上天格外垂怜。

他也的确做到了。每次他起舞时，原本情绪怏怏的人们，都会为之感染。只是他们跳起来仍是毫无章法，踩着彼此的脚步，这时他们又会忍不住看向最接近火篝中心的卡卡西。火光仿佛是他挥展着的礼服，他的头发总是能轻轻扫过腰际，划出最美丽的圆弧。眸光流转，他用最大的热情去祈祷天降甘霖，救他们于这十年未遇的大旱。

人们总在背后偷偷议论他，说他这么美貌，若不是地位高，肯定是会被拉去沉祭【2】，作河神的妾。毕竟每年的沉祭仪式上，那些个女娃都没有她身边站着参与祭祀的卡卡西好看。当然这话他们只敢烂在肚子里，在床上行事时对那些不必在意死活的奴隶说说。

别人舞，是癫狂，是放纵平时的唯唯诺诺。而卡卡西，他是真的渴望，渴望用自己的舞蹈去感动上天。他不怕在舞中自伤，往往最后仪式完毕，全身上下都是泥点，脚掌早已鲜血淋漓。他不在意地脱下华服，将其递给身边的奴仆。白色的里衣下是精健的肢体，他总是会这样无所谓地走回家，血痕拖了一地，人们纷纷避而让道以示尊敬。

这个男人，就是为侍奉天而生。

带土最近太过无所事事，但对于人间他却也提不起兴趣。这个荒蛮的文明对他而言，连捣乱的必要也没有。他看着人们平静地往河里推下一个个被裹着嘴挣扎的少女，他也看人们毫不在意地砍掉一排人的头推进深深的墓冢中，他觉得这个文明还在启蒙，自己不必太过参与。玩乐，更是遥不可及的未来。

直到他发现了那个漂亮的男巫。他注视着对方优雅又疯狂的舞姿，用尽全身力量祈祷着自己只要动一动手指就能解决的事情，他产生了一丝兴趣。卡卡西不在意地用自己滴淌的鲜血和扭曲到不可能的肢体诉说对天的渴求。那就给你吧。带土刚这么想，天便浇淋大雨。他注视着卡卡西激动颤抖的嘴唇和虔诚的跪姿，满意地笑了。

但他也不满地发现，这个美丽的男巫在自己降雨后，会很久都不出现。他觉得如果每次都让对方吃了甜头，他就再也没有这么有趣的东西可以观赏了。于是在卡卡西连着三次祈祷后，才下了不大不小的一阵雨。他看见卡卡西松了口气，差点哭出来。他没有忽视卡卡西身后的人注视着他，用着看待逐渐失去光彩的昂贵器皿的目光。不过是蚁虫一样的存在。带土看到了，也并没有在意。

他知道卡卡西未来的命运。小东西的运是一直掌握在他手上的。自降世以来，他第一次如此满意自己的能力。

卡卡西最近过得很不好。

确切来说，是非常的危险。

他连着三次没有召来雨，殷王已经开始用怀疑的目光盯着他。他知道自己如果再请不来雨，自己也不必活着见到隔日的太阳。他穿着锦衣华服，享用着平民奴隶终生不可肖想的物什，甚至他拥有着广博的知识。他总是为天地山河的壮丽而折服，他也懂这背后的一切，都是他不可想象的天力所造就。他崇敬这天力，所以他愿意以全部的热忱去为之服务。他觉得自己目前还未见识完这世间，他不甘心就这样死。在第四次仪式后，终于滴下了淅淅沥沥的小雨。他差点激动得哭出来。

这次是羽祭【3】，是卡卡西所负责的最重要的一次。他不仅要承担舞雩，也要承担岁时祓除的仪式。他一刻也不敢怠慢。但当他舞毕，又过了几个时辰，天上仍未有丝毫动静。乌云隆隆，就是没有一点雨。他觉得自己的里衣已被汗浸透。他慢吞吞地从场地中撤出，没有一个人给他让道。等他挤出去时，华服上全是被摩擦抽起的丝线。他知道，这次自己是真的逃不过了。他回到屋宅，开始烧尽自己梦醒后所画的天神。对方炯炯的黑眸盯着他，卡卡西想当时画下来的时候就觉得自己疯了，天怎么会有形态。天是万物的一切，自己真的是疯了。当他看着火舌食尽画轴，他有了一丝从容和隐秘的快乐。

当自己化归无形，自己也就会遇见无形吧。

等带土再小眯一会醒来，便发现地上火光熊熊。他定睛一看，篝火中被架起的正是他喜欢的那个东西。对方穿着白色里衣平静地等待火光将自己吞噬。火焰很快就燎上了他的皮肤，烧透筋肉，他痛也不呼，就这么忍着。头发被烧着蜷曲在了耳边，火光冲天，他仿佛感受不到一样，仍一声不吭地躺着。

带土后悔不已，他忘记了，人类的命运不过在他抬眼眨眼之间，上次小雨降恩后，他便小歇了。对于人类三天两头的祭祀他从未在意过，不过因为卡卡西，他倒知道即将又迎来一个不大不小的祭典。他对于对方的华服打扮总是很感兴趣，但没成想，这一歇，便坏了大事。

带土怒不可遏，他气自己的愚蠢，自己的自以为是毁掉了目前这个世界他唯一觉得有趣的事物。大雨很快从天上泼洒而下，浇灭了地上的火光。人们纷纷跪下感激苍天。带土这次没有再忽视他们，他随了他们的意。多日大雨连降，所有的庄稼都被冲毁，房屋也被压垮，人们流离失所，不得已放弃此处重建家园。

当他看着柴堆上孤零零躺着被烧得面目全非的卡卡西，带土没有多解气，他更加烦闷了。他再次觉得人类真是无比脆弱的生灵。他更加不明白自己为何会觉得这样一个脆弱的东西有趣。脆弱，就是原罪。他厌烦地扭过头去，不再看着卡卡西的骸骨。他第一次觉得，运哪怕握在自己手里，也无法事事随自己的心意。这世间疏漏太多，他得去弥合弥合。

在往后的永恒中，他时常会想起那个不顾一切超然而舞的身影。他觉得，再也不会诞生这么有趣赤诚的生命了。

其烄高，又雨。——《粹》657【4】

注：

1：模仿所写，意为舞雩求雨，未下雨。原文是：舞华，雨。——《人》（2260）

2：指先民用人作牺牲祭河。多以年轻的女奴隶为祭品。

3：指殷人祭祖的三种祭法之一。是一个祭祀周期开始的象征。

4：甲骨原文，意为烧巫后，下雨了。殷王会因巫祝的表现好坏与否，焚烧巫祝来祈雨。


End file.
